MIA
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: IY/YHH  Hiei/Kagome  Kagome stared down at her engorged belly and drummed her fingers against it. "I hope he's alright…" Tears gathered near the corners of her eyes at the thought of her dear husband.


**M.I.A.**

**Summary**: Kagome stared down at her engorged belly and drummed her fingers against it. "I hope he's alright…" Tears gathered near the corners of her eyes at the thought of her dear husband.

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own the great anime/manga InuYasha, created by Rumiko Takahashi, or YuYu Hakusho, created by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Pairings**: Hiei/Kagome

**Warning**: Alternate Universe. Set in modern times, but demons don't exist. Also, it's in the United States… I don't know how the Japanese Military works but I do know how the U.S. Military works, so they have Japanese decedents (and some are _from_ Japan) but there should be no use of Japanese words in this story… Sorry to all those that like adding some into their stories. :(

**HBWD's Corner**: Well, since it's military, this might give me away, but I really don't care *shrugs* I am a military wife and I am proud of it! So, here's a little story that happens more often than it should… And it is slightly dedicated to KittyBlue cause she's preggers and my husband, who's an Airman… *happy sigh*

_**~ M.I.A. ~**_

A high-pitched scream echoed off the glass pane walls of McDonald's©. A herd of children (ranging from 5 to 14) raced from the front of the PlayPlace to the back of the PlayPlace. And repeated the action over and over.

The three adults seated in the uncomfortably small chairs either covered their eyes, rolled their eyes or flat out groaned in embarrassment (not that any other child was behaving themselves in the abundant play area where shoes were not required, _thankfully_).

Miroku Tanaka, age 34, rubbed his face with his overly large hands and groaned louder when his daughters shrieked in surprise as they were pushed down the slide. "Why did we come here again, Kagome_-chan_…?" He asked his friend, who was seated across the table, her hands resting on her pleasantly plump stomach.

Said woman smile and let her gray-blue eyes follow her adopted and biological sons as they teamed up on the younger children. "They needed to see each other and play. That and I was craving some Mickey-D's fries." Kagome Jaganshi, age 33, blushed as she picked up said food item and bit into the salty potato. "Oh yeah, that hits the spot…"

Keiko Urameshi, age 25, giggled behind her hand and wiggled her fingers at her cooing 2 year old, Hiro. "I was craving them too, so don't feel bad Kaggs." She made silly faces at her son, who gurgled and squirmed in his car seat, holding out his hands to be held.

"Up, mama, up!" He said and Keiko couldn't help the happy squeal that left her mouth.

Kagome and Miroku looked at each other and snickered. _Ah, young parents…_ Kagome thought and instantly, her mood changed.

Miroku, the ever observant friend, watched the tiny raven's happy-go-lucky mood dampen as a sad, heartbroken aura settled upon her. He held out his hand and grasped the one that was holding the half-eaten fry. "You alright, Kagome_-chan_?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.

Kagome stared down at her engorged belly and drummed her fingers against it. "I hope he's alright…" Tears gathered near the corners of her eyes at the thought of her dear husband.

The raven had been married before (happily so, too), to a handsome, bad-boy type with a record back in Japan. InuYasha Takahashi had seemed like just the ticket to piss off her overly strict father. But, instead of dumping him later on down the road like she planned, she fell for him, hook, line and sinker. They had stayed High School Sweethearts and had gotten married when Kagome turned eighteen (InuYasha was a year older than her).

It was hard trying to support each other through the tough times (like when InuYasha actually quit his gang) but they were happy as can be, cuddled together in their electricity-free one-roomed apartment that was barely big enough for a mouse.

The two had tried for a few years to have children, and with the first pregnancy ending in a miscarriage, they opted out for adoption and got the two year old Shippou. He had been malnourished and neglected but sprung back well when Kagome over-fed him and gave the toddler all the hugs and kisses and cheap toys he could want. And then, less than a year later, Kagome had a healthy baby boy which they named after InuYasha.

Kagome and InuYasha were happy together, he was working at his older brothers company (which was growing very fast at the time) and Kagome took college classes online to be a registered nurse, but had to drop it when Shippou got deathly ill. The raven never got around to going back after her son was well, since InuYasha was making damn good money at Sesshoumaru's company.

But, five years ago, InuYasha was murdered by one of his 'gang buddies', Naraku.

Kagome had been devastated. Junior didn't know why his daddy was being put underground in that strange box and Shippou sobbed into her black dress. And after the funeral, she had moved back in with her mother (daddy had died of cancer two years before) and grandfather. She was quick to take up waitressing to help support her children and pay rent (though her mother insisted she didn't need to) for living in her old bedroom, the boys taking her younger brother's since he had moved out many years before.

And that was how Kagome had met Hiei. He was an American, a Tech Sergeant in Recon in the Air Force, and was stationed at the Yokota Air Base. He was handsome, and seemed to have a wild side to him. He had come for a week straight and asked to be served by her alone (he had asked her name, even though it said it on her name tag, the first night he met her) before he asked her on an official date.

Kagome was still feeling the hurt of InuYasha's death (though it had been more than two years since he had died) and had politely declined, flashing him her silver wedding band.

Hiei had nodded and left her alone.

Or would have, had it not been for Shippou who had seen Hiei hit on his mom the last two nights before Hiei had asked her out. And the eleven year old (taking it upon himself to make his mom happy) stalked over to the evil looking guy, grabbed his napkin, wrote out Kagome's name and number and pushed it back to him. "My name is Takahashi, Shippou and Kagome-_ka-chan_ is my mother and our dad died two years ago. She's still morning his loss." The boy had narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his tiny chest. "And if I'm reading you right, you might be the thing to get her out of her rut. So, ask her out again and tell her I said to follow through with it or else." With that, Shippou had turned and walked away from the surprised man.

The others in the group (since it was a group outing at the time) all hooted and hollered and encouraged Hiei to shoot for the pretty little waitress again.

So Hiei had asked, and said what Shippou had told him to. He had watched her face go stark red before she rounded on the snickering boys and with a raised finger in a very mommy-fashion, scolded them for talking to strangers.

Hiei had stood up while she was berating her sons and took her waving hand in his own, a devilish smirk on his handsome face. "Will you go out with me, Takahashi, Kagome…?" He asked her and the woman had flushed so dark red he was slightly fearful her head would explode.

But, she had cleared her throat, forced her color back to normal and accepted his offer.

They were married after a year of dating, and Hiei was stationed back in the United States more than a year and a half ago. Kagome, Shippou and Junior had followed along and had settled into the base very nicely.

Kagome was still a little leery of the military life but accepted everything so far. Base housing was beautiful, the school looked very safe and the neighbors were very kind. One of them was even Japan bred (cough-Miroku-cough) so she wasn't **as** hindered by the language barrier as she would have thought. That and Rosetta Stone was working wonders for her and the kids.

But, nine months ago Hiei was flown over seas to the war in Iraq, leaving Kagome and boys alone in the huge house (not that she wasn't used to sleeping in a bed filled with children, mind you). And that's when she found out, two weeks after he had left that she was three weeks pregnant. She had told him the minute he had video-chatted her and he had been… Surprised. She couldn't gage his reaction since he had told her he had to go and an explosion had kicked off their connection.

It had been a grueling three week wait for Hiei to contact her again. He had a nice wound on his chin that was healing up pretty good but looked otherwise unhurt. He had then told her he would be stuck there for six months instead of the four, so she would have to hold down the fort by herself for two more months.

She didn't mind, she was more than happy to keep the boys happy and do housework, with a few side jobs added in to keep her from getting too bored.

But, when September rolled around, Kagome had lost all contact with Hiei. It was later said that Hiei's squadron was ambushed and many were killed. Hiei was put in the M.I.A. list, which meant he was Missing in Action; his body was yet to be found.

Kagome had been a nervous wreck. It was now December and her worrying had put her in the hospital more than once.

She was out with her friends at the moment, having just been picked up from said hospital trip, and was in dire need of McDonald French fries.

Keiko, whose husband was also in the Air Force and worked as a Staff Sergeant Aerial Gunner, grabbed a hold of Kagome's other hand and rubbed the back of it with the pad of her thumb. "It'll all work out. He'll be back before you know it, I promise!" She said, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

The raven's bottom lip trembled before she took a deep, cleansing breath and stilled her body before it could over-react again. "I… I know. I just wish he would contact me already!" She said angrily but nearly jumped out of her skin when Yuusuke Junior screamed as he jumped in the trampoline-like room, hopping away from Lee and Mai (Miroku's kids).

The Air Force Husband shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I swear, when Sango gets out of In-Processing, she is taking the kids for a full week." He groaned when Anna, the middle child, pulled her sisters hair and started an argument about mistreating kids younger than you.

His beloved wife Sango was a Security Forces Master Sergeant, and had just gotten back from Iraq not a week ago.

Kagome thought he was lucky to know his spouse was alive and well, if a little run down by paperwork.

The twins rolled around in the trampoline room, screaming at each other while Shippou and InuYasha Junior watched, riveted.

"HEY!" Keiko yelled and stood up, storming her way over to the fighting girls. "Hey, stop that you two! I know you don't agree on a lot of stuff, but behave for the younger kids, okay? Set a good example for them!" She crossed her arms over her chest but was mimicked by Mai.

"I don't gotta listen to _you_ cause you're not _my_ mommy or _my_ daddy!" She sniffed but instantly lost her bravado when Miroku stepped up behind Keiko.

"Well, I am your daddy and I say leave each other alone and play nice with the rest of the kids. If I hear another scream out of either of you, you will get no sweets tonight, and be sent to bed at seven thirty instead of nine." The adults watched as horror washed across the pretty girls' face before they looked at each other and covered their mouths quickly. They dashed to opposite sides of the PlayPlace and climbed up to the tallest part so they could to get away the other.

Miroku sighed heavily and made his way back to the tiny seat. "My ass hurts, can we leave yet, Kagome_-chan_?" He asked her as he slid back into the small chair, grimacing slightly.

Kagome sighed heavily and stood up, hand resting underneath her swollen belly. "I guess. I need to soak my feet anyway, and get ready for the Christmas Party tonight. At your place, right Miroku_-san_…?" She asked him, accent heavy but the words understandable (again, thank you Rosetta Stone!). Said male nodded and turned to the PlayPlace, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"ANYONE WITH THE LAST NAME TAKAHASHI, URAMESHI OR TANAKA, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THIS TABLE!" A group of 'awe's' and 'darn it's' and 'nooo' sounded and the children slowly made their way to the table.

"Do we gotta go…?" Yuusuke Junior asked his mother, tugging lightly on her t-shirt.

Keiko sighed softly and patted his head. "Yes, we have to get ready for the party, alright…? Remember, tonight we give gifts to everyone and then we get to open our gifts. Don't try to open them before or I'll spank your butt so hard…!" She threatened and picked up Hiro's car seat before making her way to the exit, Junior pushing it open for her to get out.

Miroku nodded to her and gathered up the garbage before dumping it in the nearest receptacle. "Alright, Kagome_-chan_. I will see you in a few hours. Remember, soak then have Shippou_-chan_ or Inu_-tan_ rub them. You'll need all the extra attention since you're so close to your due-date."

She smiled warmly at him and hugged him as best as her swollen belly would allow. "I've been pregnant before, Miroku_-san_." She leaned back and grabbed both of her boys hands (after slinging her purse over her shoulder) and taking off out of the PlayPlace and to her car.

Shippou squirmed in the front seat as his mother drove them to Uncle Miroku's house on base. It wasn't that far of a drive but she didn't feel the need to walk in the below-freezing weather. At least it wasn't snowing… Yet. "**What do you think they got me, mom?**" He asked her in Japanese, green eyes bright with Yule-tide glee.

Kagome smiled quietly and shrugged her shoulders. "**Probably clothes.**" She said and giggled when her adopted son made a disgusted face and leaned away from her.

"**Yeah, right! I bet I got a pair of boxing gloves, or… or a dirt bike! Do you think Hiei'll buy me one when he gets back?**" He turned to look at his suddenly quiet mother. **"… Mom…?**" He murmured and leaned over to rest his hand on her thigh. "**Momma, it'll be alright! He won't leave us like dad did… He can't die…**" He whispered, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Kagome murmured words of endearment and encouragement to the sniffling fourteen year old. "**Of course not!**" InuYasha Junior shouted from the back seat. He leaned forward and grabbed their seats to keep from being pulled back into the seat from the safety belt. "**Hiei**_**-tou-san**_** wouldn't do that to us…**"

The mother of two nodded and forced a smile. "**Of course not, Inu-chan, of course not. Hi-chan would never do that.**" She compelled herself not to cry or lose control of the car while the children were inside with her. _Save it for your pillow, Kagome-chan!_ She thought as she pulled up on the curb to the Tanaka House.

After the boys got the multitude of presents and were settled enough to carry them to the house, did Kagome lead them up the short walkway and ring the doorbell. She could hear Christmas music playing softly in the background and heard many voices overlapping and covering the gentle singing.

The door opened and a very happy Sango stood with her head turned from the trio at the doorstep. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen, Urameshi! I'm still your superior so you better watch your ass or I'll hand it to ya." She said before turning her attention to her best friend. "Kagome! Oh, how wonderful to see you! How are you? Come in, it's freezing out there!" She ushered the Jaganshi family inside and told the boys where to place the presents.

Kagome shoved her gloves in her coat pocket before slipping it off and giving it to the ecstatic woman. "Oh I've missed you so much! Miroku told me all about you bein' pregnant and all. I wish I was there to help instead of my useless other half." She smiled warmly at her husband who waved back at her, totally ignorant of their conversation and returned to talking to Shuuichi Minamino, age 29, a Tech Sergeant in Intelligence.

The women laughed lightly to themselves and Sango lead her to the over-stuffed seat Kagome loved so much. "Come, sit with me. Tell me every little detail that's happened since I've been gone." She pulled up a fold-up chair and grabbed at Kagome's chilled hands.

The raven laughed and joked and spilled her guts to her friend for the next hour and a half. Miroku announced that dinner was served, and after that, presents were to be opened. The kids cheered and those that were old enough, raced into the kitchen, grabbing up plates and filling them to the brim.

Shippou raced to his mother (followed closely by his brother) and asked if she needed a plate.

Kagome smiled softly at her oldest son. "Yes, just a little of everything, okay? I'm pretty hungry." She smiled as he jogged away, InuYasha Junior right on his heels.

The Jaganshi family ate happily with the rest of the party-goers. Kagome caught up with Yukina, age 28, and Kazuma Kuwabara, age 27. He had been stationed at the Eglin Base in Florida not a year ago and wasn't able to deploy as of right now since he broke his right leg. It has been **more** than a surprise to find out that Hiei had a sister and that Yukina was it. The two has been vry surprised to actually meet up again after being separated at the age of five when Yukina got adopted and he didn't. The two had been orphaned at birth.

Kagome was more than happy to invite Yukina and Kazuma and their precious Melody, age 5, to their house many a night so the twins could catch up. Hiei wasn't too thrilled with the guy she married, but he dealt with it in his own way (which included shooting Kazuma's photo a few hundred yards away with his favorite m95 sniper rifle*). He liked Melody well enough. She was easy to deal with because of her gentle nature, but she was very righteous and liked to pick on InuYasha Junior when he did something she deemed naughty.

She was talking animatedly with Sango, Keiko, Yukina and Shuuichi when Miroku announced that the presents were going to be given out. Everyone happily gathered around the brightly decorated tree and watched as the kids that could read handed out the gifts to their rightful owners. Kagome got many and she guessed at lot were for their little girl.

After the presents were passed out but before any could be opened the door was pushed open and a very familiar head of spiky black hair stood in the doorway. His boots were covered in the fresh snow and his ABU's** looked to be soaked to the bone by the fluffy white frozen water. He had a fat duffel bag slung over his shoulder and his usually pale face was red from both the cold and from the trek to the Tanaka household.

"Any presents for me?" Hiei Jaganshi, age 28, asked. He dropped the bag and kicked the door closed before his reddish brown eyes scanned the room, looking for the familiar blue-gray of his wife's.

Kagome was out of her seat as fast as her pregnant body would allow, tears of joy streaming down her face. "HIEI!" She screamed and hobbled over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him as tight as her belly would permit. She sobbed and started to pepper his face with kisses before he took over and crashed his lips against her own. The two stayed locked like that until Kenta Tanaka pointed to the couple.

"Did Auntie-Kagome pee her pants…?" He asked and everyone quickly got over their surprise.

And then the pain took over Kagome. She groaned and held her stomach, her face scrunching in pain. "Ouch… That… That felt like…" The room was in an instant flurry of disorientation. Cell phones were dialing 9-1-1 and kids were rushed to the bedrooms up stairs. Shippou and InuYasha Junior were pushed towards their mother and asked her if she was okay, to which she answered that she thought the baby was coming.

It didn't take long before the ambulance rolled by and picked up Kagome and Hiei. They wouldn't let the two boys ride and drove away when Miroku, who was keeping a very level head, told the EMT that he would take the kids to the hospital.

Shippou and InuYasha Junior were shoved into Miroku's SUV and buckled in when he instructed. He ran back into the house to grab his wallet and his keys, dragging his wife along with him. She yelled to the house for Keiko to make sure her babies were taken care of, to which said brunette cried out that she wanted to see Kagome give birth, damn it!

The boys were allowed in only because they said they would be quiet. They watched their mother cry and sob and beg for something called and epidural. They watched Hiei pace back and forth in the room; sit down for a few seconds before hopping up and stalking around again, red-brown eyes flicking over to his crying wife. He asked the doctor repeated times, "Isn't there anything you can do to make her stop hurting?" He glared daggers when the doctor told him he couldn't do anything until it was the right time to give her the epidural.

Twelve hours into labor and many tears shed both by Kagome and her sons, ended when a loud cry of a beautiful baby girl with a head of short but wild black hair echoed off the hospital room walls. Hiei cut the umbilical cord and with a very surreal feeling, watched as the nurse took his child and handed it to his wife.

Kagome sniffled and gave a watery smile to the crying baby. The newborn quieted down when Kagome slowly moved her arms back and forth, creating a gentle rocking motion. The raven then looked up at the flabbergasted military man and let her bottom lip tremble. "D… Do you want to name her…?" She asked and uncurled the arm that was supporting the infant's bottom to touch his thick forearm.

Hiei reached forward with his left hand and touched his sleeping daughters face. "I want it to be Japanese… Got anything that means beautiful…?"

"How about Fuyuko…?" Kagome muttered and looked at him hopefully.

The black-haired male arched a brow. "Fuyuko? What's that mean?" He turned his attention back to his baby girl and ran the back of his knuckle against her supple skin.

"It means 'Child of the Winter'." She said and smiled down at the slumbering babe.

Hiei mulled it over in his head before leaning down and pressing his chapped lips against her forehead, making her squirm a bit, and then kissed Kagome lightly on the lips. "Fuyuko sounds fine to me."

_**~ End ~**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Whelp, guess that's the end! Hope u guys enjoyed it! :D

* - my husband wants one of these soooo bad xD

** - Airman Battle Uniform (ABU) is the new service-distinctive camouflage battledress uniform for the United States Air Force

**Translations**:

-chan – a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing

-kaa-chan – cutsie form of okaa-chan, which means mother

-tan – baby-talk version of chan

-san - the most common honorific and is a title of respect similar to the English words "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."

-tou-san – cutsie form of otou-san, which means father


End file.
